


Dance till Dawn

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Next Step
Genre: Ballet Dancing, Bullying, Duet dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Head Injury, Injury Recovery, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts during season 1: Chloe is constantly being picked on by Emily and her friends West instantly feels sorry for her and starts to stick up for her and Chloe starts to realise there is so much more to West than she thought. The studio has just been registered for the regionals dance competition but when Emily and Eldon's duet is threatened by Chloe and West she takes things a little to far and Chloe ends up in hospital fighting for her life and West realises that the one he loves has and always will be Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You don't deserve to be in A-troupe

As the sun rose over the city the dancers of the Next step studio were arriving for dance class Chloe had always loved to do Ballet Dancing but when she came to the next step she found it hard adjusting to the different dance styles which meant she struggled to keep up during rehearsals and Emily the dance captain noticed this and rather than help Chloe she and her friends decided to pick on her. Whilst Chloe was stretching at the bar West couldn't help but watch her Emily walked in and said 'Alright guys you should be done stretching by now so let's begin rehearsal' the routine that Emily had put together for Regionals was difficult and Chloe could barely keep up Emily said 'Chloe get it together' Chloe said 'I'm trying my best' Emily said 'Well try harder this isn't B-troupe' Emily continued to pick on Chloe throughout the day and just as Rehearsals were finishing Emily, Stephanie and Tiffany went over to Chloe Tiffany said 'If you trip me up again during rehearsal there will stumps where your feet should be' Chloe said 'I'm sorry I didn't do it on purpose' Stephanie took hold of Chloe's t-shirt and ripped it at the seams Emily said 'Listen very carefully we hate you and everybody else does you never did belong in A-troupe and you never will so why don't you just get lost' holding back the tears Chloe grabbed her bag and ran down the hall West was stood talking to James when he saw Chloe go into studio B James said 'Unlike Chloe to stay late' West said 'I know. It's horrible the way Emily's treating her I'm surprised Chloe's taking it so well' James said 'Maybe she isn't taking it as well as we think' after to talking to James West went off to see if Chloe was okay he opened the door to studio B and saw Chloe dancing with her point shoes on he was completely memorized by her as she finished her solo West walked into the room and said 'That was amazing' Chloe said 'Thank you it still needs abit of work' West said 'Nah that was perfect. I wanted to make sure you were okay after rehearsal Emily shouldn't treat you like that it's not fair' Chloe said 'I'm pretty much used to it maybe she is right maybe I don't belong in A-troupe' West said 'She actually said that to you that's horrible. Your an amazing dancer and a-troupe wouldn't be the same without you' Chloe said 'That's so sweet you always make me feel better West I'd better go I'll see you tomorrow'.

The next morning Chloe was determined to keep up during rehearsal and prove that she deserved to be in A-troupe just as much as anyone else but the worry of how she was going to pay for her costumes for Regionals still weighed heavily on her mind everyone who cared had noticed that she was looking tired and unwell at the end of rehearsal Chloe was packing up her stuff when she noticed a note in her bag she smiled when she saw it was from West Emily walked over and said 'What's that Chloe come on share it with your friends' Stephanie grabbed the note before Chloe could put it in her bag and said 'Aww it looks like West is in love with Chloe' Emily said 'Yeah right it must be Chloe who's in love with him because think about it why would anyone fall in love with Chloe' Chloe said 'Why are you being so mean to me I've never done anything to any of you' Tiffany said 'Your still breathing aren't you' Emily, Stephanie and Tiffany walked down the corridor laughing Chloe turned around and looked down at the torn up note that was on the ground kneeling down she picked up a piece of the note which said 'No matter what anyone else thinks I will always love you'.

 

The days only got worse and the bullying had now extended to the girls sending Chloe horrible text messages on a cold winters morning Chloe turned up at the studio early to get in some extra practice Miss Kate was sat in her office watching Chloe dance it was clear to her that Chloe had not been sleeping well the dark circles under her eyes were a dead give away she walked out into the studio and sat down on one of the benches Miss Kate said 'Chloe come and sit here we need to talk. You look tired is there something wrong' Chloe said 'I'm just struggling to keep up at the moment I've got a lot happening' Miss Kate said 'Do you want to talk about it' Chloe said 'Not really. Do you think I actually belong in A-troupe' Miss Kate said 'Of course I do why would you even ask me that your a fantastic dancer with a lot of talent to become a professional Ballet dancer one day' Chloe said 'I just wish I could afford some new point shoes these ones are really old' Miss Kate said 'Keep your chin up we'll get them sorted'.

(Two days later)

After a couple of days off the dancers arrived back at the studio Miss Kate walked out and said 'Okay guys listen up so as part of our finals dance at Regionals I thought we could have a duet to open the dance so I thought Emily and Eldon you would like to do it' West stepped forward and said 'Me and Chloe wouldn't mind doing it' Miss Kate said 'Okay so what I want I want you both to do is pick a song and put together a duet to it'. After a couple of hours rehearsing the time had come to showcase their duets Chloe and West stood nervously and watched Emily and Eldon perform their duet first Chloe wanted this duet so badly but watching Emily she knew her dream could be over sooner than she thought West said 'Hey take a deep breath and remember this isn't about her this is about you so dance with your heart' Miss Kate said 'That was great you two. Okay and last but not least Chloe and West' Chloe and West walked out onto the dance floor and danced like there was no tomorrow after the auditions Chloe went to the vending machine to get a drink and as she walked back towards the studio Emily walked up to her and pushed her backwards causing Chloe to hit her head on one of the wooden benches Emily walked away smiling to herself Miss Kate said 'I've made my decision West could you find Chloe' James said 'I think she went down to the vending machine' West walked down the corridor towards the vending machine as he got closer he saw Chloe laid unconscious on the floor he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled James number James picked up and said 'West where are you' West said 'Call an ambulance now James quickly please' James put the phone down and said 'Miss Kate we need an ambulance now' Miss Kate said 'Why what's wrong' James said 'I don't know West just called me and told me to call an ambulance' at that moment West walked in carrying a semi conscious Chloe his t-shirt was stained with blood Miss Kate ran over and told West to lay her down on the crash mat Giselle said 'What happened where did you find her' West said 'I found her down by the vending machine there was blood on the bench I think she must have fallen and hit her head' James came out of the office and said 'The ambulance is on it's way we need to try not to move her because we don't know if she's broken any bones anywhere'.

When the paramedics arrived West wanted to stay beside Chloe and know everything that was happening but Miss Kate told him he had to stay back and let them work Riley watched as they secured a brace around Chloe's neck Miss Kate said 'It's just a precaution Riley they don't know if she's hurt her neck' the female paramedic said 'We have space for two people if anyone wants to come' Miss Kate looked at West and said 'We'll come'. Miss Kate and West followed the paramedics through the A&E department as Chloe disappeared into a cubicle West and Miss Kate were directed to a waiting room where they waited nervously West tried to sit still but it was impossible so he paced back and forth in the waiting room a nurse with long blonde hair came in and said 'We're just moving her into a private room and then you can see her' Miss Kate said 'How is she' the nurse said 'She has concussion her brain has taken a rather nasty knock but we're confident she'll make a full recovery' West said 'She's a Ballet Dancer we're going to nationals in a months time will she be able to go' the nurse said 'As long as she makes a full recovery in time I don't see why she couldn't go'.

 

After another ten minutes the nurse came back and showed them to the room where Chloe was as West entered the room he saw the girl he loved laid under clean white bed sheets she also had an I.v line sticking out of her hand and breathing mask covering her nose and mouth West walked over to the bed and gently took hold her hand and said 'Come back to us Chloe come back to me I, I love you' 

 


	2. She could have died Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dancers try to carry on with their preparations for Regionals but with Chloe in hospital, West spending nearly every spare moment sat beside her, Miss Kate worrying and most of the dancers worrying about Chloe the rehearsals aren't the main thing on everyone's minds. Riley and James arrive at the hospital and tell West that he and Chloe have been given the duet in the final regionals routine seeing how tired he is they send him home to get some rest and offer to stay with her for the night during which Chloe wakes up and remembers who pushed her over and could this meen the end for Riley and Emily.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

That was all West could hear as he woke up in the bright hospital room he'd spent nearly three nights at the hospital scared to leave Chloe's side incase she woke up when he wasn't there Miss Kate walked in and said 'Why don't you go to the studio and join the others for rehearsal I'll stay with her' West said 'The nurses say she's making a lot of progress each day' Miss Kate said 'That's good now off you go and don't forget to get something to eat'. Once West arrived at the studio Giselle walked over to him and said 'West we didn't think you'd be in today how's Chloe' West said 'She's making progress but she's still in the coma' Emily said 'Okay guy's let's crack on with Rehearsal I want to see the routine full out' the dancers took their positions but their minds were elsewhere Emily said 'What was that, that was so messy you are all acting like J-troupe go back to the beginning' the rehearsal had been going on for nearly two hours straight and Emily was becoming more and more frustrated with the dancers Emily said 'Regionals is two months away guys we need to be ready and at the moment it looks like none of you care' West said 'Maybe it's because we don't we can't go to Regionals without Chloe' Stephanie said 'Well we can because let's face it she wasn't that good a dancer anyway' Daniel said 'Chloe's a brilliant dancer she's better than some of us here' Michelle said 'Daniel's right. Emily your the dance captain your supposed to care about your dancers' Emily said 'Just because I'm supposed to doesn't meen I will' the other dancers watched as Emily, Stephanie and Tiffany walked out of the studio Michelle said 'What sort of a dance captain is she I could do a much better Job than her' Riley said 'That's not a bad idea I think it's time to replace Emily as Dance captain'.

The next morning Michelle took some time off rehearsal to go and visit Chloe she said 'Come back to us Chloe we need you for Regionals and what's more is West needs you' after visiting Chloe Michelle made her way to the studio for rehearsal Miss Kate said 'How was she' Michelle said 'Still the same I took her some flowers I thought it's the least I could do'. After Rehearsal Riley and James made their way to the hospital Riley said 'We should get her some flowers' James said 'How about some red roses' Riley said 'Yeah there really pretty' James and Riley walked up to the ward where Miss Kate had told them to go Riley said 'Hi excuse me we're looking for Chloe' the receptionist said 'She's just down there second room on the left' Riley and James walked down the corridor and into Chloe's room James said 'Hey bro why don't you go home for the night we'll stay with her tonight and then Giselle and Daniel will sit with her tomorrow night you need to look after yourself she wouldn't want you to make yourself ill would she' West said 'No I guess not. Thanks guys your the best'.

* * *

* * *

 

As the night went on Riley and James remained true to their word and didn't leave Chloe's side whilst James was asleep Riley sat beside Chloe reading her book when Chloe took hold of Riley's hand which was resting on the bed Riley sat up and said 'Chloe can you hear me. James wake up I think Chloe's waking up' James sat up and moved over to the bed and said 'Yeah look her eyes are opening come on Chloe you can do it' Chloe said 'James, Riley is that you' Riley said 'Yeah we're here Chloe how do you feel' Chloe said 'A little groggy but I'm sure I'll survive. I need to tell you both something Em, Emily' Riley said 'Emily what did she do' Chloe said 'It was Emily she was the one who pushed me over she's been bullying me' James said 'Why didn't you tell someone' Chloe said 'I thought I could handle it but obviously I couldn't' Riley said 'I can't believe my sister would do this I know she wanted the duet but this was the wrong way to go about it' James said 'Oh yeah we've got something to tell you, You and West did it you got the Duet'.

The next morning Riley arrived early at the studio and saw Emily stretching at the bar she walked over and said 'Emily what the hell happened' Emily said 'I don't know what you meen Riley' Riley said 'Oh I think you do Chloe could have died she's lucky that she hasn't got brain damage' Emily said 'I just felt challenged by her that's all I didn't know what else to do' Riley said 'I know you wanted the regionals duet but Chloe and West deserve a chance to make their mark you'll get your chance' Emily pushed Riley away and said 'This is my chance now and I'm not about to let Chloe ruin it' Riley turned around and said 'Emily did you not just hear me Chloe could have died' Emily marched back over to Riley and said 'I don't care I felt threatened by her she's better than me and I wanted that Duet so badly' Riley said 'But you always get the Duet's it's not fair Emily'.

 

West walked down the corridor towards the dance hall when he heard Emily and Riley arguing and then he heard Riley say 'Chloe could have died Emily' West marched in and said 'What's going on here' Emily said 'None of your business West' Riley said 'Emily was the one who pushed Chloe over and all because she wanted the Duet' before West could answer Miss Kate walked over and said 'Emily I've heard quite enough pack your belongings your no longer a member of the next step' Emily turned around and smacked Riley across the right cheek before storming out of the Studio, Miss Kate helped Riley into her office and sat her down in one of the chairs before taking the first aid box from the cupboard James walked into Studio A with Eldon he glanced into the office and saw Riley crying he dumped his bag on the floor and rushed to Riley's side James said 'Riley what happened who did this to you' Riley said 'Emily I confronted her about what she did to Chloe she didn't like that'

* * *

* * *

 As the morning progressed the dancers had decided to elect Chloe as their new Dance Captain and the news just got better after that Miss Kate received a call from the hospital telling her that Chloe had been discharged so Miss Kate went to pick her up when they arrived back the dancers all made Chloe feel welcome Riley ran in and said 'Guy's I need to tell you something Emily and Stephanie have joined Elite'. Miss Kate said 'We need to work extra hard to make sure our routines are clean and perfect for Regionals so why don't you all go through some idea's' Chloe said 'Ok everyone what we're going to do is some stretches at the bars so can I have some help to get them out', West walked over to Chloe and said 'I'm so pleased your on the mend this team wasn't the same without you I missed seeing your beautiful face everyday' Chloe blushed and looked down at the floor West said 'Do you not feel the same about me' Chloe said 'Of course I do, I haven't had a relationship before so this is all new to me but I am certain about one thing and that is that I do love you' West gently pulled Chloe towards him and kissed her on the lips after that Chloe felt like she was on cloud nine West said 'I think we've waited long enough how about tonight we have our first date'  


End file.
